


Those Famous Three Words

by MaribelEspero2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam eavesdrops on dean and cas, Sam hears Dean confess his love for Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaribelEspero2020/pseuds/MaribelEspero2020
Summary: Sam overhears Dean say three words he never thought he would hear.





	Those Famous Three Words

Sam rolled over and turned off the blaring alarm clock and sighed as he got up. Ever since Dean and Cas got together he had been getting his own room in whichever dingy motel they ended up in for the night. After he showered and got dressed, Sam walked over to his brother and Cas' room. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a voice and for a split second, Sam was worried something might be wrong until he realized it was just Dean's loud laugh. Smiling, Sam started to walk away, happy that his brother had finally found peace. But, then Sam heard his older brother say something that he never though was possible. Through the muffled door, Sam heard,

"Cas, I love you." In a soft voice full of love that Sam had never heard before.  
His big brother had always pushed his feelings and emotions down. He was never "in love" before. Sam had never even heard his brother tell him or their parents that he loved them. Not when Sam was 10 years old and broke his leg outside the motel room. Not when John or Bobby died. Not when he tucked Sam in when they were little. Sam had always believed that it was just something Dean couldn't say and that he would never hear it, so he was beyond shocked to hear Dean confess his love for Cas.  
"I love you too, Dean." Sam heard Cas say quietly.  
Sam took this as his que to leave, but not without shaking his head and smiling to himself.  
His big brother was in love and was finally happy-he had a wedding to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just an idea I liked:)


End file.
